Talk:Muhammad
Just yesterday I thought about doing this one. Beat me to the punch, you did you did. Turtle Fan 05:21, 16 May 2007 (UTC) It's really a stub at this point. Knock yourself out. TR 05:25, 16 May 2007 (UTC) The picture looks like Ali Baba sneaking around in the thieves' cave. So what did the Time Viewer say about him? You really could do with some elaboration on all the sections where you say that. Turtle Fan 04:06, 7 September 2007 (UTC) The comment was vague. Just to the effect that he wasn't a perfect person. TR 15:27, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Shit, who ever thought he was a perfect person? Turtle Fan 05:46, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Muslims tend to think he's pretty close. The central point of that paragraph is that faith was initially strengthened by the time-viewer, even though the religious texts didn't get everything exactly right. TR 15:30, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, that's right, they think all their prophets are incapable of sin. I remember getting quite teed off while reading of an account of that horse's ass David in which they bent over backwards to claim that the Bathsheba affair was lies, lies, lies. Turtle Fan 16:49, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :By "they" I assume you mean Muslims? TR 19:48, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Of course, who else? Turtle Fan 16:12, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Who else indeed. I was actually quite surprised at how much the Koran does revere Jesus. He's talking at 5 minutes old. TR 18:03, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a similar reaction. :I've always wondered at people who say "Jesus was wise but not divine," "I'll follow Him as a moral teacher but not as a religious figure," and so forth. People who claim to be deities are either the genuine article or batshit insane. Turtle Fan 18:47, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Jesus never claimed divinity, others claimed it for him. See 'Jesus for the Non-Religious' by John Shelby Spong, himself a former bishop. Barrel Nagurski 11:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That tends to get very circular very quickly. The Gospels are chock full of Jesus claiming divinity. If those claims are valid, then the Gospels are divinely inspired. If the claims are not valid, then neither are the Gospels, so there's no point in arguing from them. And other than the Gospels, sources on Jesus's life are rare as hen's teeth. Turtle Fan 03:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::FYI: Atheist Minister Gretta Vosper to face formal United Church hearing. ML4E (talk) 17:03, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Muhammad's Picture Is it just me or does the picture used on this article keep changing? Turtle Fan 22:46, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Oops. TR 22:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::I knew we'd had at least two. I didn't remember what the first one looked like and thought it might have been a third. ::The one we use reminds me of nothing so much as Ali Baba sneaking around in the Forty Thieves' secret cave. But better a picture that shows only the person it's supposed to than one that makes you pick him out of a line-up. Turtle Fan 23:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Caliph? There is a Caliph succession box. Is this inaccurate?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:50, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. The first Caliph was Abu Bakr. TR (talk) 01:29, July 28, 2018 (UTC)